Liebestraum
by riigumtanshua
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UP!] Wonwoo sadar, waktunya dia berpaling. Tapi dengan siapa? Dia bertekad untuk menjomblo. Namun, Jisoo bersikeras menjadikan Mingyu sebagai pengganti dirinya untuk Wonwoo. [Genderswitch for uke! Mingyu X Wonwoo couple! Slight Jisoo X Wonwoo!]
1. Lossing You

**_LIEBESTRAUME_**

 **Author:** 27Piano

 **Main Pairing:** Meanie. Slight! JiWon

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate:** T

 **Lenght:** Chaptered

 **Note: Dalam cerita ini Mingyu lebih tua daripada cast lain kecuali Seungcheol. GS! For uke**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the story. I don't own the character.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Review anda menentukan masa depan fanfic ini. Sekian.**

 **CHAPTER 1: Lossing You**

 _03 Desember.._

 _Seorang pemuda berbaring lemah di sebuah tempat tidur. Badannya sangat kurus atau mungkin memang hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit. Dengan selang infus yang tertancap di punggung tangannya. Dia perlahan menggerakan tangannya untuk menekan keyboard laptop yang ada dihadapannya. Dia menulis sebuah dokumen Microsoft Word. Sudah 3 jam lamanya ia menulis, dan akhirnya selesai. Ada sekitar empat ratus kata yang ia tuliskan pada dokumen itu. Dia menangis. Entah menangis sedih, menangis kesakitan, atau menangis bahagia karena berhasil meluapkan perasaannya yang terpendam._

 _20 menit kemudian.._

 _Dia pergi menuju surga._

 _**Liebestraume**_

04 Desember..

Seorang gadis berambut hitam legam menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur. Minggu ini sangat melelahkan. Mengapa tidak? Minggu ini adalah minggu ujian semester pertama. Setiap hari otaknya dipaksa memikirkan soal-soal ujian yang sangat membosankan. Lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu suka belajar. _'Kau terlalu meremehkan soal'_ kata itulah yang selalu diucapkan orang di sekitarnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi dia pemalas.

Hari ini ia selesai membantu ibunya membersihkan rumah. Dunia serasa tidak adil baginya. Hari ini hari MINGGU. AKHIR PEKAN! dan dia tidak diperbolehkan tidur seharian di kasurnya yang empuk. Gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya malas. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan pose-pose selca sambil menatap layar hitam itu. Setelah bosan, ia menyalakan dan mengusap layar ponselnya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan kekasihnya yang ada disana. Ia menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Hanya media sosial yang menghubungkannya dengan namjachingu terkasihnya itu. Namun, ia terlalu bosan –atau mungkin malas- untuk membuka akun medsos.

"Wonwoo!" ibunya memanggil.

"Ada apa?!"

"Jaga adikmu sebentar?! Ibu mau pergi ke pasar," jawab ibunya.

"HAH?! APA KAU BERCANDA!? TIDAK MAU!" Wonwoo meloncat dari tempatnya

"Daripada kau bermalas-malasan seperti itu lebih baik kau membaca buku. Kalau tidak, lebih baik kau menjaga adikmu."

Dengan secepat kilat, Wonwoo langsung mengambil buku didekatnya. Lalu membacanya sambil berpose serius. Sesekali ia mengangguk seperti sedang berusaha memahami sesuatu yang sulit.

"Demi Tuhan! Maksudku buku pelajaranmu, Wonwoo! Bukan novel!"

"Oh," Wonwoo mengambil buku pelajaran matematika dan membacanya. Ibunya hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. "Katanya mau ke pasar. Aku sudah membaca bukuku jadi ajak Jungkook sekalian ke pasar ya? Belikan aku es krim _juseyoo~_ "

Setelah ibunya pergi ke pasar bersama Jungkook, Wonwoo melempar buku itu sembarangan. Tak peduli jika buku itu rusak. Terkadang ia berpikir akan lebih baik jika buku itu hangus. Dia mendengus kesal. Dari sekian banyaknya buku yang ada di meja belajar, kenapa harus buku berisi rumus-rumus menjijikan yang terambil oleh tangan sucinya? Sekarang tangan itu telah ternodai oleh pelajaran yang paling dibencinya.

Keesokan harinya, ia berangkat sekolah lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Persetan dengan berangkat pagi. Ujian dimulai 30 menit setelah bel. Hari ini masih ada satu pelajaran lagi yang akan diujikan. Seni. Ia bersyukur karena tidak perlu belajar untuk hal itu. Wonwoo melempar tasnya ke kursi kemudian pergi ke bangku sahabatnya dan duduk disana. Tepat disaat bel masuk berbunyi. Ia menatap temannya heran.

"Kau sedang apa, Junghan-ah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Belajar. Apa kau tidak lihat?" Junghan menjawab tanpa memandang Wonwoo.

"Selain itu?"

"Bernapas."

"Demi apapun itu, tentu saja aku tahu kau bernapas," Wonwoo mendengus kesal.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tanya?"

"Lupakan saja!" keluh Wonwoo sambil menyandarkan diri di kursi. _'Pagi-pagi sudah ada yang membuatku jengkel saja'_ pikirnya. Sahabatnya, Yoon Junghan, adalah pemilik tetap dari peringkat satu dikelas itu. Junghan selalu belajar karena itu semua nilainya mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Berbeda dengan Junghan, Wonwoo adalah manusia yang paling 'masa bodoh' dengan hal yang dinamakan belajar. Dia hanya belajar selama lima belas menit sebelum ujian. Meskipun hanya lima belas menit, ia mampu menyimpan materi yang dipelajarinya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Dia bersyukur memiliki kemampuan itu. Namun hanya sebatas memori jangka pendek. Karena setelah ujian ia melupakan materi itu dalam sekejap.

"Hei, Junghan-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Huh! Kalau diajak bicara tataplah lawan bicaramu. Kau tega mencampakkanku karena buku terkutuk itu."

"Hihi, ada apa?" Junghan menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Aku merindukan Jisoo. Bagaimana kabarnya ya? Apa kau tahu?"

"T-tentu saja tidak. Kau kan pacarnya. Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Aku sedang hiatus dari dunia maya," jawab Wonwoo dengan pandangan menerawang

"Memang lebih baik kau hiatus dari dunia maya selamanya," Junghan yang sadar dengan jawabannya, langsung menutup mulutnya. Wonwoo mendekati Junghan.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tidak," Junghan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh dengannya dibelakangku!?"

"Tidak mungkin! Lagipula aku sudah punya Seungcheol."

"Ah, benar juga. Jika kau benar berselingkuh dengan Jisoo dibelakangku, aku akan sangat sakit hati, galau, atau bahkan bunuh diri. Ya sudah aku belajar dulu ya? Fighting, Junghan-ah!" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara.

 _'_ _Sangat sakit hati, galau, atau bahkan bunuh diri'_ kata itu terus teringat dikepala Junghan. Hingga saat ujian, ia masih memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun ia sudah menganggap Wonwoo sebagai adiknya sendiri. Begitu juga Wonwoo, yang menganggap Junghan sebagai kakaknya.

Kini ia harus berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu Wonwoo apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Junghan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Wonwoo. Namun, saat dirinya telah memberitahu Wonwoo, bagaimana jika Wonwoo kehilangan semangat hidupnya? Bagaimana jika Wonwoo membencinya? Bagaimana jika Wonwoo ingin bunuh diri? –peduli setan dengan hal itu karena masih bisa dicegah- Mau bagaimana lagi? Wonwoo harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

Ujian telah selesai. Seluruh murid di SMA itu sudah kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Wonwoo melemparkan tasnya begitu saja lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tidak peduli dengan betapa sakitnya punggung itu. Sekarang, ia lebih peduli dengan betapa sakitnya otak yang terbakar akibat memikirikan soal. Teman-temannya sedang membahas soal ujian tadi dan Wonwoo pun bergabung. Beberapa lama kemudian, Wonwoo merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Hei, Junghannie," sapa Wonwoo.

"Hmm," Junghan tersenyum masam.

"Wajah bidadarimu kusut. Ada apa?"

"A-aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Tentang Jisoo,"

"Jisoo? APA?! JANGAN-JANGAN KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGANNYA?!"

"TIDAK! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU PUNYA SEUNGCHEOL! Kenapa kau selalu berburuk sangka sih?"

"Lalu apa?" Wonwoo mengedipkankan matanya beberapa kali dan hal itu membuatnya seperti anak TK.

Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo dan melihatnya bertingkah 'sok' polos, Junghan menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Astaga, sepertinya bocah ini benar-benar malas mengecek semua akun miliknya. Pakai alasan hiatus pula,'_ batin Junghan.

"Kau benar-benar belum tahu, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Belum," Wonwoo menatapnya datar.

"Kau serius?"

"Yak! Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Jisoo..." Junghan tidak tega mengatakannya.

Wonwoo menatap Junghan secara intens.

"Jisoo..."

"Ya, ada apa dengan Jisoo?!"

"Jisoo..."

Wonwoo masih menunggunya dengan sabar –mungkin-

.

.

.

.

"...meninggal,"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Review please. Maaf awal-awal udah bikin nyesek :v Fanfic ini akan dilanjut jika review mencapai 35. Sekali lagi, review anda menentukan masa depan fanfic ini ^^ Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Seiring berjalannya waktu akan makin panjang kok per chapternya ^^ Mingyu mulai ikut ambil peran di chapter 2 atau 3 :v FYI, call me Pi ^^ Sekian**


	2. Messages from The Heart

**_LIEBESTRAUM_**

 **Author:** 27Piano

 **Main Pairing:** Meanie. Slight! JiWon

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate:** T

 **Lenght:** Chaptered

 **Note: Dalam cerita ini Mingyu lebih tua daripada semua cast kecuali Seungcheol. GS! For uke**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the story. I don't own the character.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Review anda menentukan masa depan fanfic ini. Sekian.**

 **Chapter 2: Message from The Heart**

"Jisoo meninggal,"

Napas Wonwoo tercekat. Jiwanya terguncang. Dunianya serasa runtuh saat itu juga. Punggungnya terasa merinding. Dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa ini hanyalah lelucon dan sedetik kemudian Junghan akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menangis karena berhasil membodohinya.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Mana mungkin?!"

 _'_ _Ayolah, Junghan. Tertawalah. Tertawalah sekeras mungkin. Katakan ini hanya lelucon'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

Wonwoo tahu jika apa yang Junghan katakan adalah kenyataan dan gadis berambut sebahu itu tidak sedang mengerjainya. Namun, dengan bodohnya ia masih bertanya pada Junghan. "Apa kau serius?"

"..."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Junghan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan isakan tangis.

"Bagaimana...bisa?"

Pertahanan Wonwoo runtuh. Ia mulai menangis. Tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sedang menatapnya heran. Ia hanya ingin menangis.

Junghan mendekapnya erat dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo pelan untuk menenangkannya. Junghan ingat bahwa dia masih berhutang penjelasan pada Wonwoo.

"Kau ingat saat dia berkata ingin menggemukkan badan? Kau ingat bahwa dia selalu memuntahkan makanannya? Kau tahu Wonnie... Jisoo terkena kanker lambung. Meskipun begitu, Jisoo berusaha bertahan hingga peringatan hari jadi hubungan kalian yang ke satu tahun. Namun, bertahan satu bulan saja sudah sangat berat baginya. Dia divonis dokter hanya akan hidup hingga 16 November kemarin. Tapi Jisoo bertahan hingga hari Sabtu lalu tanggal 3 Desember. Pukul 18.18, dia meninggal setelah menulis sebuah surat selama tiga jam."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Junghan.

Matanya sembab dan merah. Air mata menetes dari mata sipitnya dan hal itu membuat Junghan menatap iba. Wonwoo tak ingin dikasihani. Wonwoo tak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Hansol yang memberitahuku. Dia memposting surat Jisoo di akun SNS milik Jisoo. Dia bilang Jisoo yang menyuruhnya. Bacalah sendiri di rumah. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Tapi, kau kan kekasih Jisoo. Kau harus tahu kabarnya meskipun itu menyakitkan,"

Bel berbunyi pertanda sekolah sudah usai. Wonwoo berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Saat sampai di rumah, mendadak tasnya terasa berat. Wonwoo melempar sepatunya sembarangan, kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya sambil menyeret tas sekolahnya. Dia berjalan sambil melamun.

Wonwoo sungguh seperti tidak punya hati saat itu. Ia tega menendang pintu kamarnya yang tak bersalah hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras. Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

 _PIP PIP PIP PIP!..._ ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan segera, Wonwoo mengusap layar ponselnya kasar. Sebuah pesan dari Junghan.

 **From: Junghannie Eonni**

 **Aku pikir 'itu' lebih baik daripada Jisoo terus kesakitan. Jadi, relakan saja kepergiannya. Jangan terus-terusan menangisinya. Itu akan membuat arwah Jisoo merasa bersalah dan tidak tenang. Meskipun kau merasa sangat terpukul, jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri! , Balas pesanku jika kau masih hidup!**

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lebar selebar jarum. Kemudian jarinya bergerak empat langkah untuk membalas pesan Junghan.

 **To: Junghannie Eonni**

 **Ya**

Wonwoo teringat. Junghan bilang Hansol memposting surat Jisoo. Wonwoo meng-klik tombol menu kemudian meng-klik simbol aplikasi SNS dengan ibu jarinya. Baru saja aplikasi terbuka, surat Jisoo sudah ada di tempat teratas di _timeline_ -nya. Wonwoo membacanya.

.

.

 **Apa kabar semuanya!? Baik-baik saja ya? Aku rindu padamu Wonnie. Aku rindu Junghan hyung, Seungcheol hyung, dan yang lainnya juga.**

 **Aku ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu kalian, aku masih sangat formal dan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Kalau mengingat masa itu, benar-benar memalukan. Setelah aku mengenal kalian, aku jadi tertular virus ketidakwarasan kalian. Hanya sedikit sih. Hahaha. Kemudian, aku jadi fasih berbahasa Korea karena Wonnie-ku sayang**

 _Wonwoo memutar kembali rol film yang ada di memori otaknya. 11 bulan yang lalu, seorang Hong Jisoo muncul kembali dalam kehidupan Jeon Wonwoo. 'Hong BRENGSEK Jisoo' begitulah Wonwoo memanggilnya._

 _Wonwoo dulu sangat mencintai pemuda Amerika itu. Namun, Jisoo pernah lebih memilih seorang yeoja mata duitan yang gemar menghamburkan uang. Setelah Jisoo sadar bahwa ia telah bersalah kepada Wonwoo, dia kembali dan memohon-mohon kepada Wonwoo agar bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi._

 _Wonwoo menerimanya karena dia terlalu mencintai Jisoo. Sejak saat itu Jisoo benar-benar membahagiakan Wonwoo. Jisoo bahkan hanya menganggap yeoja lain sebagai angin lewat._

 **Tanggal 20 November kemarin, aku ke Changwon. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kota tempat tinggalnya Princess Emo-ku. Sekarang aku sudah tahu bagaimana sekolahmu. Aku sudah keliling kota juga. Aku suka ke taman tapi tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki disana.**

 _Benarkah? Jisoo ke Changwon? Kenapa Jisoo tidak memberitahu Wonwoo?_

 **Tanggal 27 kemarin kita sempat berpapasan, Wonwoo-ya. Tapi kau tidak tahu karena aku hanya terbaring lemah di dalam mobil.**

 **Aku tak punya tenaga lagi untuk memanggilmu saat itu. Senyummu membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Ibuku saat itu juga sedang melihatmu dan bertanya siapa dirimu. Tepat setelah aku menjelaskan, Ibuku menangis.**

 _Wonwoo ingat ia pernah bercerita hal konyol dengan Junghan dan ia tertawa sepanjang jalan. Wonwoo sempat melihat sebuah mobil dengan ciri-ciri yang sama persis dengan mobil Jisoo kala itu._

 _Tetapi, Wonwoo berpikir bahwa pasti ada banyak orang yang memiliki mobil sama seperti Jisoo. Benar-benar pemikiran yang sangat bodoh._

 **Mmm, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku mengidap kanker lambung stadium akhir. Aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Aku juga tidak pernah meminta. Karena penyakit ini, berat badanku terus menurun. Terakhir kali timbang, berat badanku itu 27 kg.**

 _Wonwoo tak bisa membayangkan keadaannya._

 **Pagi hari tadi, aku bertemu lagi dengan nenekku tersayang. Aku sudah berjanji akan ikut bersamanya menuju Wonderland.**

 _Kenapa ia tega membuat janji bodoh seperti itu?_

 **Disana, aku tidak perlu menahan sakit. Aku juga tidak perlu susah-susah ke dokter. Disana, umurku panjang. Abadi. Kata nenek aku akan bahagia disana karena aku anak yang baik**

 _Sungguh. Ini perkataan paling bodoh yang pernah diucapkan seorang Hong Jisoo yang notabene adalah murid teladan._

 **Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menjadi teman maupun keluargaku di dunia maya. Kalian semua sudah membuatku bahagia. Aku sayang kalian semua jadi kalian harus menyayangiku oke?**

 **Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku sedang sakit. Terima kasih sudah mendo'akanku agar aku sembuh dari kecelakaan kemarin. Terima kasih sudah ada di hidupku.**

 **Terima kasih juga Wonwoo-ku sayang karena sudah mencintaiku dan ada untukku.**

 _Tidak cukupkah Jisoo menyiksa batin Wonwoo?Bulan lalu Wonwoo menangis semalaman setelah tahu Jisoo hampir terbunuh karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Jisoo koma selama beberapa hari karena hal itu. Sekarang? Wonwoo yakin hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping._

 **Maafkan aku yang sempat menyuruh beberapa dari kalian untuk membenciku. Aku tidak ingin kalian nanti merasakan sakit saat aku pergi. Tapi ternyata kalian tetap menyayangi 'Gentleman' ini.**

 _GENTLEMAN?! Sungguh!? Apakah Jisoo bisa disebut Gentleman setelah ia merahasiakan semua ini!? Yang benar saja. Disaat seperti ini pun dia masih memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi._

 **Junghan** ** _eonni_** **, maaf karena mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Seungcheol** ** _hyung_** **, maaf karena aku belum sempat akrab denganmu.**

 _Padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia membayangkan 'double date' antara JiWon dengan SeungHan._

 **Wonwoo-ya, maaf karena tidak bisa ada selamanya untukmu dan tidak pernah memberitahu tentang hal ini. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir. Padahal, bulan depan seharusnya anniversary satu tahun hubungan kita. Maaf, aku merusak momen itu.**

 _Air mata Wonwoo mulai menetes._

 **Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat. Sudah tiga jam lamanya aku menulis surat ini.**

 _"_ _Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Jisoo-ya,"_

 **Aku sayang kalian semua**

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun,"_

 **3 Desember**

 **-Hong Jisoo 'Joshua'**

.

.

.

Wonwoo segera menutup ponselnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Wonwoo tak ingin ibunya khawatir tentang hal ini. Ia kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia bagaikan Juliet yang kehilangan Romeo-nya. Gitar yang kehilangan senarnya. Piano yang kehilangan tuts-nya. Benar saja perkiraan Junghan, Wonwoo telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Ia melihat Wonwoo menangis. Ia telah menyakiti Wonwoo dan semua orang yang mencintainya. Ia merasa terbebani dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Ia adalah Hong Jisoo.

Orang yang tega meninggalkan semua orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Jisoo atau lebih tepatnya _'arwah'_ Jisoo, kini menangis sambil terbang menjauh dari pemandangan paling menyedihkan yang sedari tadi ia lihat.

"Apakah aku berdosa, Nek? Karena melukai perasaan orang yang peduli padaku,"

"Kau orang yang baik, Jisoo. Ketika kau pergi, kau tidak mendapatkan dosa apapun,"

"Tidak, Nek. Setiap tetes air mata mereka adalah dosa yang harus kutanggung,"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas air yang telah menetes dari sudut mata mereka! Kau bukanlah seorang pembunuh! Bukankah kau sudah tahu sejak kecil bahwa Tuhan telah menentukkan takdir semua makhluk bahkan sebelum alam semesta terbenuk? Kemana perginya cucuku yang tangguh? Yang selalu mengatakan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang pria sejati," Nenek Jisoo mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tetap saja! Aku tidak pernah meminta akhir hidupku seperti itu. Aku sudah mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang manapun. Bagaimana mungkin ini rencana Tuhan untukku? Aku sungguh tidak mengira ini akan terjadi."

"Semua sudah ditakdirkan. Jangan pernah bertanya bagaimana, mengapa, dan seperti apa Tuhan bekerja. Jangan pikirkan masa lalumu. Pikirkan saja apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang dan dimasa depan."

Jisoo menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak dan menahan tangisnya sendiri.

"Jika kau masih merasa bersalah, carikan saja seseorang yang bisa menggantikanmu disamping Wonwoo. Seseorang sepertimu mungkin?"

"Kyaaaa! Kim Mingyu lewat!"

"Ya ampun. Dia benar-benar tampan"

Selalu terdengar jeritan yeoja yang ber- _fangirling_ ria tiap kali pemuda jangkung bernama Kim Mingyu itu melintas. Parasnya yang tampan dibingkai dengan rambut hitam berkilau membuatnya mudah sekali menjadi populer dimana pun.

Kemampuannya dalam memainkan alat-alat musik merupakan sebuah nilai tambah yang membuatnya semakin populer. Mingyu juga merupakan orang dari golongan atas.

Tak heran apabila sebagian _fans-_ nya adalah perempuan pesolek yang gemar berbelanja dan memakai _make up_ tebal. Namun, banyak juga yeoja yang berparas cantik alami yang menjadi penggemarnya.

Mingyu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Yang perlu kalian tahu dari seorang Kim PRINCE Mingyu adalah dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Entah karena Mingyu terlalu sayang pada kertas-kertas partitur1) yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun atau apa.

Perlu diingat bahwa "KIM MINGYU MASIH SINGLE" dan hal itulah yang seolah-olah menyemangati para gadis untuk berusaha mendapatkan hati Mingyu.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu"_

 _"_ _Jadilah pacarku, Mingyu"_

 _"_ _Be mine, Gyu? Saranghaeyo"_

Mingyu sudah tidak asing dengan ribuan surat penggemar yang memenuhi lokernya setiap hari. Hampir setiap jam pula namja itu menerima hadiah. Kali ini ia mendapat hadiah berupa tiga buah _cheesecake,_ dua buah _chocolate cake,_ dan dua buah _blueberry cake._

Sialnya lagi, dia mendapatkan kue _tart_ susun tiga ketika hendak membuka pintu apartemennya. Sepertinya ada persaingan membuat kue terlezat –meski kebanyakan membeli- untuk menaklukan hati Mingyu.

" _Hell._ Harus aku apakan ini semua? Bisa mati kekenyangan aku nanti atau mungkin terkena diabetes melitus," Mingyu mendengus kesal.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk membagikan semua _cake_ itu kepada tetangga. Dia lebih memiih _Sonata No.9 in A Major, Op.47_ karya Ludwig Van Beethoven sebagai makan malam.

Beberapa bulan lagi, Mingyu akan mengikuti sebuah konser yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah musik dimana dia berada. Dalam seminggu minimal satu lembar notasi berikutnya harus ia hafalkan. Ada sekitar 1138 birama2) di lagu itu dan dia baru hafal 273 birama.

" _Shit!_ Aku masih harus menghafal 865 lagi," Mingyu mendengus kesal.

"Hentikan umpatan bodohmu itu, Mingyu. Itu sama sekali tak berguna,"

"Oh.. Henry _sunbae,"_

Pria bernama Henry itu kemudian masuk ke apartemen Mingyu dengan membawa sebuah biola berwarna putih kesayangannya. Henry mengambil tempat duduk disamping Mingyu yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan kertas keramat itu. Henry mengambil salah satu kertas untuk dibaca, kemudian berteriak.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di telingaku!?"

"Tidak! Apa-apaan ini!? Murid terpandai di sekolah masih perlu menerjemahkan notasi?!"

"Memang kenapa?" Mingyu menatap _sunbae_ -nya itu polos.

"Kemana hilangnya otakmu itu, Kim Mingyu! Seharusnya murid tingkat _advance_ sepertimu sudah bisa membacanya tanpa menerjemahkan,"

"Siapa yang merekomendasikan aku agar melompat langsung menuju kelas mahir?! _Sunbae_ kan? Aku memang mahir bermain piano karena cepat belajar. Tapi, aku tidak bisa lancar membaca not balok tanpa menerjemahkannya. Berhentilah menyalahkanku!"

Mingyu langsung memunguti kertas-kertas berharganya dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah map biru muda. Kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidur.

"Ya ya ya! Jangan merajuk kau, sialan. Oke aku yang salah. Selamat malam. Jangan lupa selesaikan 865 birama itu segera. Besok setelah pulang dari sekolah umum itu, pergilah ke studio latihan di sekolah musik tercinta. Latihan untuk _Adagio_ 3)," Henry kemudian menutup pintu apartemen Mingyu.

" _Adagio_..?" Mingyu bergumam.

" _Adagio.._ APAAA!" Mingyu menjerit heboh.

"MAKSUD HENRY _SUNBAE_ TADI, BESOK LATIHAN UNTUK _ADAGIO!_ ASTAGAAA! MASIH ADA 326 BIRAMA LAGI YANG HARUS KUHAFAL!"

"Selamat menghafal, Mingyu-ssi!" Henry memberi semangat dari luar apartemen Mingyu.

" _Sunbae!"_ Mingyu mengucapkannya seolah terdiri dari dua puluh suku kata sehingga menjadi..

 _Sunbaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continued**

 **Partitur: s** istem penulisan karya musik. Biasanya disebut juga notasi.

 **Birama:** bagian/segmen dari suatu baris melodi, yang menunjukkan berapa ketukan dalam bagian tersebut.

 **Adagio:** tempo memainkan komposisi musik secara perlahan dan lembut (55-65 BPM)

 **:v Balasan Review :v**

 **KimAnita** : Ini mingyu nya udah muncul ^^ udah tau kan jisoo kenapa? :v Jisoo pacarnya Wonu

 **soo-ie:** Duh review mu mengalihkan duniaku :v maap kalo word nya kurang greget :"v

 **fangirlalala** : Huhu T~T sebenernya gua juga gak tega

 **youngchanl** : Sudah terjawab nak :3

 **1214NaiR:** udah update nih ^^ btw pm nya maaf yg pertanyaan itu ga bisa jawab :v

 **Jeonwonw:** Iya. Kealnya juga karena Wonu. Gua kan sayang Wonu. Gak terpuruk banget lah :v

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha:** Sehancur-hancurnya /ga :v

 **REVIEW PLEASE~ udah panjangan dikit kan chapternya? Hehe. Lagi lancar idenya. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan dan bikin bingung /nangis guling-guling :v Mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan ada banyak istilah. Untuk updatenya** **mungkin** **dua mingguan deh. Pi lagi sakit nih soalnya. Oh ya, buat lagu** ** _Sonata No. 9 in A Major Op. 47_** **itu biasanya disebut** ** _Kreutzer._** **Bagi yang mau dengerin lagunya silahkan. Bagus banget ^^ Buat momen Meanienya masih lama :v harap sabar menunggu. Sekian**

 **THANKS FOR READ :***


	3. Annoyed Day

_**LIEBESTRAUM**_

 **Author:** 27Piano

 **Main Pairing:** Meanie. Slight! JiWon

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Note: Dalam cerita ini Mingyu lebih tua daripada cast lain kecuali Seungcheol. GS! For uke**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the story. I don't own the character.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Review anda menentukan masa depan fanfic ini. Sekian.**

 **CHAPTER 3: Annoyed Day**

Wonwoo duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Kepalanya menunduk. Matanya seakan-akan terlihat sedang menatap lantai. Dia memikirkan atau lebih tepatnya melamunkan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jisoo. Wonwoo berpikir bahwa ia telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan.

Atas nama cinta, sebagai kekasih Jisoo dia tidak selalu ada untuk Jisoo. Dia tidak menemani Jisoo yang sekarat. Dia tidak memberikan sebuah momen indah disaat terakhir pemuda _high class_ itu. Kini, Wonwoo hanya bisa terus meneteskan air matanya seperti keran tua berkarat yang bocor.

Cklek!

"Wonw- Astaga~ segeralah mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah. Sarapannya sudah aku siapkan di meja. Aku harus berangkat awal hari ini."

"Baiklah, _Eomma_ ," Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian rapor. Setelah meneguk segelas susu hangat dan memakan sepotong roti, Wonwoo segera memakai jaketnya. Tak lupa ia berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua dan adik kecilnya. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah.

Udara dingin terasa menusuk kulit. Ia menggunakan _beanie_ abu-abu untuk melindungi rambutnya agar tidak berantakan bila terkena terpaan angin. Sebuah syal merah melingkar di lehernya. Tubuh kurusnya tampak tenggelam di antara lipatan-lipatan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Meski begitu, Wonwoo tetap terlihat cantik.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia duduk di bangku. Belum ada yang datang karena masih pukul enam dan dia tadi berangkat saat ibunya masih di rumah.

Wonwoo segera mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dan menggambar. Pensilnya seperti terhubung dengan pikirannya. Wonwoo menggoreskan pensilnya pada buku itu dengan gemulai.

Ketika sedang menggambar, ia merasa bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada ia seorang. Sampai ia tidak tahu jika Junghan sudah datang. Junghan tak ingin menganggu Wonwoo. Oleh karena itu, Junghan memilih untuk membaca bukunya.

Waktu berlalu dan kini suasana kelas sudah riuh seperti pasar. Wali kelas 2-1, Cha _Seonssaem,_ masuk ke kelas dengan membawa setumpuk buku rapor. Semuanya segera diam. Masing-masing berdoa dalam hati agar nilainya meningkat.

Beberapa siswa tampak memasang taruhan untuk peringkat yang akan mereka dapatkan, ada yang menerka-nerka nilai ujiannya, dan ada yang lebih fokus dengan buku sketsanya.

"Peringkat satu..."

"...!" Semua murid merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat –kecuali Wonwoo-

"Yoon Junghan," Junghan mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatakan ' _yes'_ sebelum ia beranjak untuk mengambil rapornya.

Cha _Seonssaem_ terus menyebutkan peringkat muridnya. Ada yang melompat kegirangan dan ada yang berdecak kesal karena nilainya turun. Serta ada yang menagih taruhan yang telah dimenangkan. Akhirnya, tibalah giliran Wonwoo.

"Tujuh belas.. Jeon Wonwoo,"

"..."

"Jeon Wonwoo," yang dipanggil masih terfokus pada bukunya.

PLETAK!

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya setelah sebuah _boardmarker_ sukses mendarat secara tidak elit di kepalanya. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan celingukan menatap teman-temannya bingung. Cha _Seonssaem_ berdeham kemudian Wonwoo mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Wonwoo segera mengambil rapor dan memasukkannnya begitu saja di tas tanpa melihat nilainya. Beberapa murid kini tengah bergunjing ria tentang apa yang telah terjadi dengan Wonwoo, sampai-sampai dia memasang wajah paling datar.

Saat pembagian rapor selesai, semua murid diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Semuanya bersorak senang karena mulai esok hari sudah libur semester. Dalam beberapa hari lagi, media sosial Wonwoo akan penuh dengan _update_ kegiatan liburan teman-temannya. Murid lain segera keluar kelas. Namun, gadis berwajah tirus itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Junghan masih melihat adanya kesedihan di wajah adiknya itu. Dia benar-benar kasihan pada Wonwoo. Junghan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Wonwoo dan menatap wajah gadis itu. Ekspresi datar. Sedatar jalan raya. Dengan sudut bibir yang agak melengkung ke bawah.

"Wonwoo-ya, kenapa kau tidak segera pulang?"

"Pulanglah dulu, aku menyusul," wajah Wonwoo benar-benar tak berekspresi.

"Jangan seperti itu Wonwoo-ya. Tidak baik jika kau terus bersedih seperti itu."

BRAK!

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" kini bibir Wonwoo tampak seperti garis horizontal.

"T-tidak,"

Wonwoo kembali fokus pada bukunya. Junghan melirik ke arah buku itu dan ternyata Wonwoo menggambar sebuah tulisan _graffity_ dari kata 'brengsek' berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di rumah,"

Junghan segera meninggalkan Wonwoo. Badai bergemuruh dalam hatinya. Khawatir dengan Wonwoo. Kehilangan Jisoo. Seungcheol lama tidak ada kabar. Jika keadaan terus begini mungkin Junghan akan stres. ' _Semoga Wonwoo kembali ceria seperti biasanya_ ' batin Junghan.

-o-o-o-o-o-

KRING!

Jam weker Mingyu berbunyi. Hari ini mungkin Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada Mingyu. Baru setengah jam ia tidur dan sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi.

Dengan terpaksa Mingyu bersiap-siap kembali ke sekolah. Untuk sarapan, Mingyu membuat roti _sandwich_ dengan dua tumpuk daging ham dan segelas teh hangat. Setelah itu, Mingyu berangkat sekolah.

Mingyu tinggal sendiri di New York. Ibu dan adik perempuannya berada di Korea. Sedangkan ayahnya sibuk bekerja di Washington. Mingyu berada di New York karena keinginan ayahnya.

Sekolah Mingyu adalah sekolah yang cukup populer di kota itu. Sekolah yang hanya berisi anak yang berprestasi dan anak konglomerat bergelimang harta, yang tentu saja harta itu digunakan untuk menyuap kepala sekolah agar anaknya bisa bersekolah disana. Lagipula semua uang suapan itu juga dapat dijadikan sebagai pemasukan dana sekolah dan sebagai beasiswa anak otak encer berdompet kering.

Namun, pengecualian untuk Mingyu, karena ia memang pandai dan berprestasi. Pada saat tes yang pertama, Mingyu sudah langsung diterima karena bakatnya yang luar biasa dan tentu saja kekayaannya juga berpengaruh besar meskipun ia tidak melakukan tindakan penyuapan. Segera saja setelah ia menjalani hari pertama di sekolah itu, dompetnya diperas berkali-kali oleh staf keuangan sekolah.

Hari ini, pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah kaus Old Navy berwarna biru muda, celana _jeans_ denim lama miliknya, dan sepasang sepatu Nike berwarna putih. Sederhana namun mempesona.

Lima menit Mingyu berjalan, ia sudah sampai di koridor utama sekolah. Segerombolan siswi kelas tiga langsung mengerumuni pemuda itu untuk.. yah kalian tahu kegiatan para _sasaeng fans._

"Hei, bro!" teriak seorang pria bermata sipit yang sedang sibuk membubarkan kegiatan _fansign_ dadakan.

"Hmm," Mingyu menjawabnya malas.

" _Are you okay?_ "

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur. Hoam~"

"Astaga, Gyu. Lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan sekarang untuk istirahat."

Mingyu pergi ke ruang kesehatan bersama temannya kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur. Pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu adalah sahabatnya yang memiliki reputasi hampir sederajat dengan dirinnya.

" _Get well soon,_ tiang listrik," ucap laki-laki itu dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat.

Empat jam lamanya Mingyu tertidur. Ia melewatkan mata pelajaran biologi dan matematika. Ia merasa lega mengetahui bahwa pelajaran kesukaannya belum terlewat yaitu seni musik. Mingyu keluar dari ruang kesehatan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil kertas berharga.

Sepanjang koridor, semua mata tertuju padanya. Sejak si ' _Charming Gyu'_ keluar dari ruang kesehatan, mendadak terbentuklah deretan wanita kelas 1 sampai 3 yang menanyakan kabarnya.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya hanya memiliki satu jawaban yaitu senyuman manis yang mampu membuat orang jatuh sakit -tepatnya pingsan, jantung berdebar, dan _klepek-klepek-_

Mingyu bersyukur bisa memiliki reputasi setenar artis dan wajah yang luar biasa tampan. Namun, terkadang ia merasa tidak benar-benar dicintai. Mingyu merasa bahwa semua orang hanya mencintai wajah dan hartanya.

Akan sulit baginya untuk mencari orang yang tulus mencintainya. Itulah yang membuat Mingyu enggan memiliki kekasih apalagi dari sekumpulan _fans_ norak.

"Mingyu- _ya,_ " seseorang memanggilnya.

"Soonyoung? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Laki-laki yang baru saja memanggilnya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Pemuda itu bernama Kwon Soonyoung atau Hoshi. Ia memiliki mata seperti jarum jam yang menunjukan waktu pukul sepuluh lebih sepuluh menit. Wajah tampannya dibingkai dengan rambut berwarna pirang kecoklatan disertai dengan sebuah _headband_ hitam yang setia melingkar di kepalanya.

Soonyoung memiliki bakat _dance_ luar biasa. Dia berhasil meraih banyak kejuaraan dibidang itu dan mendapatkan julukan _King of Dance._ Soonyoung juga dinobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah setelah Mingyu.

"Apa hari ini kau ulang tahun, Yang Mulia?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Ulang tahunku masih beberapa bulan kedepan. _Why?_ "

Soonyoung berjalan menuju loker Mingyu. Ia menyuruh Mingyu untuk berdiri tepat di depan loker. Kemudian, ia membuka loker itu sambil setengah berlari. Disaat loker telah terbuka lebar, puluhan kotak kado langsung jatuh begitu saja menimpa Mingyu.

"Yak, Soonyoung! Banyak sekali kado di lokerku?!"

"Daritadi kulihat banyak yang menaruh kotak-kotak itu didepan lokermu. Daripada nanti diambil orang, lebih baik aku masukkan saja ke loker,"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Loker itu terkunci." Mingyu berusaha berdiri dan memunguti kado dari penggemarnya.

"Kau tadi menjatuhkan kunci lokermu. Siapa lagi yang punya bandul kunci seperti ini kalau bukan dirimu? Untung saja aku yang menemukannya," Soonyoung menjelaskan sambil mengangkat sebuah kunci dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dasar, Kim 'Pianis' Mingyu."

"Masalah untukmu? Ibuku bilang itu dari ayahku. Ayah membelikannya untukku karena aku sangat menginginkannya saat masih kecil."

"Ck, cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Apanya?"

"Bahkan sejak kecil kau sudah memiliki perasaan terhadap sebuah piano."

"Memang kenapa? Itu mengganggumu?"

"Ayolah, Gyu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba tertarik pada makhluk hidup? Setiap saat kau lebih tertarik dan hanya _dating_ dengan kumpulan kertas bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

Soonyoung sudah sering membujuk Mingyu untuk melirik beberapa penggemarnya yang lumayan cantik. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli.

"Tolong bantu aku membawa ini semua ke mobil ya?" kata Mingyu sambil menyerahkan tumpukan itu pada Soonyoung yang entah kenapa diterima begitu saja oleh tangan Soonyoung.

"Woah, kau membawa mobil? Kau membawa mobil Porsche-mu ke sekolah?"

"Tidak. Kemarin mobil itu baru saja masuk bengkel untuk perawatan. Aku mengendarai Rolls Royce hari ini."

" _What the hell!_ " Soonyoung menjerit kegirangan. Mingyu sangat jarang membawa mobil mewahnya keluar _basement_. "Tapi, bro. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu."

" _MWO!_ Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, bodoh!?"

Mingyu langsung meninggalkan Soonyoung yang sedang mengumpat padanya. Bagi Mingyu, musik adalah hal terpenting nomor dua setelah keluarganya.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung sampai di kelas beberapa detik lebih awal dari guru kelasnya.

"Selamat siang," ucap seisi kelas memberi hormat pada gurunya.

"Selamat siang. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa dari suatu tempat. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mengenalnya..."

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Mingyu sudah tau. Orang yang dimaksud gurunya itu adalah orang yang kini sedang melambaikan tangan pada Mingyu dan memasang senyum bodohnya dari balik jendela.

"...sekarang mari kita ke ruang musik."

Sesampainya disana, semua murid langsung mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Beberapa anak terlihat membawa alat musiknya sendiri seperti gitar, harmonika, maupun seruling.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar akhir dua puluhan atau mungkin awal tiga puluhan berjalan masuk ruangan dengan membawa biolanya yang berwarna putih. Mingyu mendengus kesal.

" _Hello, everybody_. Namaku Henry Lau, senior di akademi musik New York. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian mengenalku."

Henry memamerkan sedikit keahliannya bermain biola yang kemudian disambut dengan decak kagum dari seisi ruangan.

"Musik akan terdengar semakin indah bila kalian memainkannya dengan hati. Tak peduli berapa temponya, siapa penciptanya, dan apa alat musiknya. Jika kalian mennjiwai atau menghayati lagu yang sedang dimainkan, itu akan terdengar lebih indah."

"Sesuatu yang berasal dari hati akan terasa sangat berharga." Henry dan Mingyu mengucapkannya bersamaan. Hanya saja Mingyu berbisik dan hanya Soonyoung yang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mendengar permainan kalian satu persatu. Kalian boleh memainkan lagu apapun. Dimulai dari Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu memasang ekspresi datarnya. Ia berjalan melewati _sunbae_ nya itu dan mencibirnya pelan sebelum sampai pada sebuah grand piano hitam di tengah ruangan.

Mingyu mengatur ketinggian kursi dan mendudukinya. Mingyu menempatkan ujung sepatu sebelah kirinya di atas pedal _sustain*_ dan meletakkan ujung-ujung jarinya di atas tuts piano.

Mingyu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jari-jarinya mulai menekan tuts satu per satu dan melodi yang terdengar lumayan mistis menurut Soonyoung.

Kedua kalinya tangan itu bergerak, melodi yang dimainkan Mingyu terdiri dari beberapa _chord*_ dan semakin membuat orang bergidik ngeri. Mingyu diam selama beberapa saat sambil mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada.

Dan ketika Mingyu bermain kembali, semua orang tertegun melihat dan mendengarnya. _Winter Wind Etude._ Sebuah lagu klasik yang memiliki tempo sangat cepat dengan melodi yang cukup mengerikan menurut beberapa orang.

Lagu yang mencerminkan perasaan marah, sedih, dan kesepian. Benar-benar lagu yang tepat untuk keadaan Mingyu saat ini dan dia mengakhirinya dengan jentikan jari.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mobil Rolls Royce itu bergulir menyusuri jalanan Manhattan yang bersinar dihiasi dengan lampu disisi kiri dan kanannya. Dibalik kemudi mobil itu adalah Mingyu dengan _image_ lain yang tidak siapapun dari temannya yang tahu.

Mingyu mencengkeram kuat kemudi mobilnya. Kuku jarinya ia tancapkan sedalam mungkin pada kemudi berlapis kulit itu. Dia terus saja mencibir, mengumpat, dan sesekali mengucapkan sumpah serapah atas apa yang telah dialaminya dua hari ini.

Pertama, dia tidak tidur semalaman karena harus mempelajari notasi terkutuk itu. Kedua, dia melewatkan dua mata pelajaran karena harus tidur di ruang kesehatan. Ketiga, dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh konduktor karena tidak bisa bermain dengan sempurna saat latihan bersama grup orkestra.

Intinya, salahkan semua pada satu orang. Henry. Dialah akar dari semua masalah Mingyu selama dua hari ini. Orang itu telah berani membuatnya _badmood_ berkepanjangan.

Ban mobil itu mendecit lumayan keras saat Mingyu memarkirkannya dengan tidak sabaran di _basement._ Dia segera keluar dari mobil dan membuka bagasi untuk mengambil kado dari _fans._ Ia meletakkan kado itu di atas sebuah sofa putih.

Pemuda itu beranjak untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai sebuah _sweater_ putih dan celana sebatas lutut.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Mingyu berniat untuk memasak spageti untuk makan malam. Namun ketika ia berbalik, seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar sukses membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"YAK! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK!? SIAPA KAU?! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI!?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **Sustain:** Pedal paling kanan yang berfungsi mengangkat damper dari senar sehingga senar akan terus bergetar walaupun jari sudah terangkat dari tuts.

 **Chord:** Gabungan dari beberapa nada yang menghasilkan paduan nada yang berfungsi untuk mengiringi sebuah lagu atau melody

 **Balasan review :v**

 **ketiiiliem:** Maafkan saya ini udah lanjut

 **gyupire18:** Oke dah :v

 **soo-ie:** Endingnya masih proses. ditunggu aja ya :v

 **Maap lama updatenya :v Kondisi Pi lagi gak mendukung buat lanjutin ff abal-abal ini. Juga lumayan bingung mau bagi partnya Wonu Ming Josh :v Oiya, Pi minta saran nih. Yang cocok jadi adeknya Ming siapa? Bingung masa T~T**

 **Review please ~**

 **THANKS FOR READ :***


	4. Knocked Out Heart

_**LIEBESTRAUM**_

 **Author:** 27Piano

 **Main Pairing:** Meanie. Slight! JiWon

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Note: Dalam cerita ini Mingyu lebih tua daripada cast lain kecuali Seungcheol. GS! For uke**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the story. I don't own the character.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Review anda menentukan masa depan fanfic ini. Sekian.**

 **CHAPTER 4 : Knocked Out Heart**

"YAK! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK!? SIAPA KAU?! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI!?"

Orang yang sedang diteriaki Mingyu itu malah menengok kebelakang, lalu menghadap kembali kedepan dan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Aku berbicara denganmu bodoh! Sedang apa kau dikamarku?! Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba?!"

"Aku? Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Dasar hantu sialan! Kau ingin membuat jantungku benar-benar copot?!"

"Ah maaf. Aku tak sengaja. Darimana kau tahu aku ini hantu?"

"Karena aku melihat kau berteman dengan dia," ucap Mingyu sembari menunjuk ke arah lemari pakaian.

Dari dalam sana, terdengar suara orang yang sedang terkekeh. Bukan hanya satu tapi dua orang. Entahlah, mungkin sebaiknya disebut sebagai dua hantu.

"Aku ketahuan~ kkk~" hantu itu melagukan ucapannya.

" _By the way,_ Mingyu- _ssi._ Dia hantu baru. Dia bilang, dia baru saja meninggal dua atau tiga hari yang lalu," kata hantu itu sambil merangkul seorang hantu wanita disampingnya.

"Namanya? Asalnya? Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan dia? Kenapa dia mati? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?" Mingyu terus saja meneror teman hantunya itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tanpa henti dari mulutnya.

"Kalau semuanya aku jawab, tidak ada topik pembicaraan untuk kalian berdua. Jadi, aku harap kalian berteman baik. Aku ada pertemuan. Dah~"

Hantu itu bergegas pergi sebelum Mingyu sempat menendangnya.

"Pertemuan apanya. Jangan-jangan dia tadi bercinta dengan perempuan itu di dalam lemariku. Hah, dasar hantu _playboy_ sialan."

Mingyu memandangi hantu 'baru' itu dari atas kebawah. Meneliti setiap inci dari pemuda di depannya.

Hantu pemuda itu memakai sebuah jaket _varsity_ berwarna merah dan didalamnya ia memakai kaus abu-abu. Tubuh bagian bawahnya dipakaikan sebuah celana _jeans_ True Religion dan sepasang sepatu _converse_ hitam.

"Duduklah disana dan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Mingyu yang berlalu begitu saja melewati pemuda itu menuju dapur.

"Namaku Hong Jisoo. Biasa dipanggil Jisoo atau Joshua. 17 tahun. Asalku dari Los Angeles," ucap pemuda yang kini sedang duduk di sofa.

"L.A.? Bagaimana kau bisa fasih berbahasa Korea?" tanya Mingyu yang sedang sibuk membuat _latte_.

Jisoo terdiam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum berkata bahwa dia menggunakan bahasa Korea saat di rumah dan menggunakan bahasa Inggris saat di luar rumah.

Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Jisoo kemudian duduk berseberangan dengan Jisoo dan menyesap kopinya sesaat sebelum kembali mengintrogasi pemuda didepannya.

"Aku lihat kau tidak memiliki luka luar. Jadi, karena tumor, kanker, dipukul dileher, racun, atau apa?"

Jisoo merasa kurang nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun ia memakluminya karena Mingyu menjalani hari yang buruk.

"Kanker," jawab Jisoo yang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala Mingyu.

Suasana ruangan itu tampak sangat kaku. Keduanya tak lagi saling berbicara. Mata Jisoo sibuk menelusuri tiap sisi dari apartemen mewah itu. Sedangkan Mingyu sedang menikmati kopinya sendirian.

"Maaf, Mingyu- _ssi_. Apa kau tidak tahu cara memperlakukan tamu? Yah.. meskipun aku bukan manusia lagi. Bukankah tuan rumah seharusnya menyajikan sesuatu diatas meja untuk tamu?"

"Maaf. Aku kira hantu tidak perlu makan dan minum. Bagaimana kalau spageti? Aku kelaparan daritadi."

"Baiklah."

Mingyu berjalan kembali ke dapur. Dia mempersiapkan alat masak dan beberapa bahan di meja dapur.

"Kopi atau teh?"

"Kopi."

" _Latte, cappucinno,_ atau _frappucinno_?"

" _Latte._ "

"Lalu, saus _bolognesse_ atau keju dan jamur?"

" _Bolognesse."_

'Seleranya sama denganku'

Setelah beberapa menit Mingyu bergumul dengan alat-alat dapur, ia membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua porsi spageti kesukaannya dan secangkir kopi kesukaannya juga.

"Ini spageti dan kopimu, Joshua- _ssi._ " Mingyu menghidangkannya tepat didepan Jisoo. Kemudian dia segera memakan spagetinya.

"Hah?! Apa kau bercanda? Hantu mana bisa makan dan minum."

Mingyu tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk setelah mendengar ucapan Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo sedang tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"Oh bagus sekali. Aku bertemu dengan seorang hantu menyebalkan lagi. _Chort_!"

Jisoo hanya terkekeh saat Mingyu terus mengutuki hal yang baru saja ia alami dalam bahasa lain. Dibodohi sesosok hantu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Kau sama menjengkelkannya dengan Junhui." Mingyu mulai memakan spageti itu dengan emosi. Ia terus menjejalkan spageti itu kedalam mulutnya yang masih penuh.

"Mungkin aku kembar dengannya. Meskipun secara biologis beda orangtua. Tapi aku rasa aku lebih mirip denganmu."

"Terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau memakai celana dengan kisaran harga 200 sampai 250 dollar. Kau orang kaya?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku juga punya reputasi sepertimu. Hanya saja aku gitaris dan kau pianis."

"Aku tidak akan percaya jika belum melihatnya sendiri. Bawa aku ke sekolahmu." Mingyu meletakkan piringnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bawa rohku, bodoh. Cukup tarik saja tanganku seperti kau menarik orang sewaktu kau masih hidup."

Jisoo menuruti perkataan Mingyu. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Mingyu. Ia merasa ragu. Tak lama kemudian, Jisoo menariknya dan tubuh Mingyu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Aish, seharusnya aku tadi tidur saja." Roh Mingyu mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Itu pasti sakit. Ayo ikut aku," kata Jisoo yang kemudian menembus langit-langit. Mingyu mengikutinya.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sekarang, bagaimana kita akan melanjutkan band kita?"

"Tenanglah. Kita akan mencari pengganti Joshua."

"Tapi tak ada yang sehebat Joshua. Beberapa minggu lagi kompetisi band antar sekolah akan dimulai dan kita terlanjur mendaftarkan lagu _jazz_ untuk babak semi-final. Itupun jika kita lolos babak penyisihan."

"Kau berniat memperburuk semangat anggota lain, Hansol? Aku juga tahu Joshua sudah tiada. Tapi, kita harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Lakukan ini untuk Joshua."

Para anggota band sekolah Jisoo kini sedang berkumpul di sebuah kafe. Seperti yang kalian tahu, mereka sedang membahas perekrutan gitaris baru.

Jisoo yang melihat itu merasa sangat bersalah. Dia pergi disaat yang tidak tepat. Ingin rasanya ia menuntut Tuhan agar dihidupkan kembali. Namun, itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau benar. Kau cukup terkenal di masyarakat. Barusan aku berkeliling menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Ayo kembali," ucap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana, Jo?!"

"Mengunjungi seseorang!" Jisoo terus melayang menjauh.

"Dimana?!"

"Changwon, Korea Selatan!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wonwoo telah berada di tempat tidurnya selama dua jam. Dia masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti dua jam yang lalu. Tidur menghadap tembok dan membelakangi pintu sambil memeluk guling.

Jari-jarinya sibuk mengetikkan isi hatinya pada kolom status SNS nya. Hampir semua orang yang mengenal Jisoo membuat sebuah surat kecil di media sosial untuk mengenang pemuda itu. Jadi, sebaiknya dia juga membuatnya.

-o-o-o-

 **Hai, Jisoo-ya. Ini Wonnie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa disana kau bahagia bersama nenekmu? Baik-baik disana ya? :') Aku sangat merindukanmu.**

 **Maaf karena aku jarang sekali ada untukmu. Kalau aku tahu dari awal, mungkin aku bisa membuat beberapa kenangan bahagia. Tapi yah... biarlah saja. Terlanjur terjadi.**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi bagian hidupku. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih, Jisoo-** _ **ssi.**_

 **Aku mencintaimu juga :)**

-o-o-o-

Wonwoo menangis. Dia memeluk guling itu lebih erat dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya. Cukup lama ia menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur.

Jisoo dan Mingyu sedari tadi berdiri di pojok kamar Wonwoo. Mereka berada disitu sejak Wonwoo menghidupkan layar ponselnya.

Jisoo mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Wonwoo, sebelum akhirnya memeluknya dari belakang. Jisoo menangis dipundak Wonwoo dan tentu saja Wonwoo tidak mendengarnya.

Disisi lain, Mingyu merasa kikuk ketika dirinya melihat pemandangan romantis nan menyedihkan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonnie." Jisoo mengecup kepala Wonwoo.

"Kita bisa kembali sekarang?" ucap Mingyu yang sedang menunjuk arah timur dengan dagunya.

"Ayo."

Seandainya Jisoo lebih memperhatikan wajah Mingyu. Pemuda jangkung itu sedang bersemu merah. Mungkin karena tidak biasa melihat adegan romantis. Atau mungkin disebabkan hal lain.

Mingyu terus saja memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah dipanggil berkali-kali oleh Jisoo dan Jisoo tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi?" Jisoo menepuk bahu Mingyu.

"E-eh, ayo kembali sebelum tubuhku dibajak Junhui."

Mingyu dengan cepat melesat pergi ke apartemennya dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _._

 _._

 _Wonwoo kini sedang berada di Seoul bersama kekasihnya, Jisoo. Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman. Bermain di sebuah pusat video game. Membeli makanan ringan dan juga es krim._

" _Kau lapar, Wonnie?" Jisoo memberikan seulas senyum pada Wonwoo._

" _Tidak terlalu sih. Tapi karena kau yang tanya, aku jadi lapar. Aku mau ramyun~" ucapnya sambil ber-aegyo._

 _Jisoo terkikik geli dan menarik pipi Wonwoo gemas. Sedangkan gadis itu, menggembungkan pipinya sok imut._

 _Seorang gadis berwajah datar dan memiliki sikap lumayan kasar, tiba-tiba manja? Itu selalu membuat Jisoo tertawa bahagia. Dan perlu di ingat bahwa Wonwoo hanya bersikap seperti itu di depan Jisoo._

 _Mereka berdua berjalan menyeberangi lautan manusia hendak menuju kedai ramen di seberang jalan. Suasana ramai itu membuat Wonwoo kesulitan berjalan mengikuti Jisoo._

 _Jisoo terus menariknya melewati keramaian. Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat Jisoo. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia perhatikan, jari-jari tangannya dan jari tangan Jisoo masih saling terkait. Wonwoo lupa kapan terakhir kalinya tangan itu menggenggam tangannya._

 _Entah kenapa suasana semakin ramai. Yang Wonwoo ingat, kedai itu berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi kenapa terasa sangat jauh? Padahal hanya menyeberang jalan._

 _Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh. Tangannya tidak lagi dalam genggaman Jisoo. Wonwoo mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun tiap kali ia mencoba, selalu saja terjatuh kembali._

 _Rasanya dia ingin menyerah saja. Dia hanya berharap Jisoo akan menemukannya di tengah keramaian. Dan harapan itu terkabul._

 _Sebuah uluran tangan berada didepannya. Wonwoo mendongak dan ternyata itu Jisoo. Wonwoo kembali menggengam tangan itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya._

 _Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu. Ia kemudian mengenggam tangan Jisoo dengan kedua tangannya. Wonwoo terus memperhatikan Jisoo yang sedang berjalan membelakanginya._

' _Dia makin tinggi saja. Apa dia minum obat peninggi badan? Aku baru sadar ia mengganti warna dan model rambutnya.'_

 _Setelah lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai didepan kedai. Wonwoo bernapas lega. Untung saja Jisoo menemukannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin dirinya sudah mati terinjak-injak di tengah jalan._

" _Jisoo-ya~"_

" _Hm?"_

 _Pemuda itu berbalik. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya pada Wonwoo. Tapi, Wonwoo malah mematung dengan kedua matanya yang membulat._

" _Ada apa, Wonnie?"_

 _Wonwoo mendorong pemuda itu menjauh._

" _Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?" Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo._

" _JANGAN MENDEKAT! K-kau siapa?! Dimana Jisoo?!"_

" _Ini aku, Wonnie. Aku Jisoo."_

" _Jisoo-ya! Jisoo-ya!"_

" _Sadarlah, Wonnie. Ini aku, Jisoo."_

" _Tidak! K-kau lebih tinggi dari Jisoo! Seingatku, Jisoo tidak memiliki gigi taring setajam itu! Jisoo memiliki tindik berbentuk salib di telinga kirinya dan kau tidak! Jisoo memiliki kulit putih, bukannya berkulit tan! Katakan dimana Jisoo-ku!"_

 _Pemuda itu memeluk Wonwoo erat seperti dia takut akan kehilangan gadis itu. Sedangkan Wonwoo terus memberontak. Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bebas. Dia takut. Dia ingin mencari Jisoo. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Jisoo._

" _Aku mohon percayalah. Ini aku, Wonnie. Aku Hong Jisoo. Joshua. Gentleman. Aku tahu kau tak akan percaya. Tapi ini benar-benar aku!"_

" _Jisoo! Tolong aku!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo terbangun dengan peluh di dahi dan pelipisnya. Nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Dia bermimpi buruk.

Benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **:v Balasan Review :v**

 **Ide lancar tapi macet diujung :v Maapkan daku readers-nim T~T Jadinya pendek gini :'v /sungkemin satu-satu. Makasih bagi yang setia baca fanfic abal-abal ini ^^ makasih juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan memfavoritkan fanfic ini. Btw, Pi juga lagi bikin fanfic oneshoot. Remake dari suatu manga pendek. Mungkin luncur minggu depan :v Ditunggu reviewnya~~~**

 **THANKS FOR READ :***


	5. Move

**_LIEBESTRAUM_**

 **Author:** riigumtanshua

 **Main Pairing:** Meanie. Slight! JiWon

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Note: Dalam cerita ini Mingyu lebih tua daripada cast lain kecuali Seungcheol. GS! For uke**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the story. I don't own the character.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Review anda menentukan masa depan fanfic ini. Sekian.**

 **CHAPTER 5 : Move**

 _Mimpi sialan._

Wonwoo bangun dengan peluh yang menetes. Gadis itu mengusap dahinya lalu memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sepertinya aku butuh hiburan."

Wonwoo menatap jam. Sebentar lagi matahari akan muncul dari perembunyiannya. Tidak ada gunanya jika ia melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ia melirik laptop di meja dan segera membukanya. Namun, baru saja ia menekan tombol _on_ , ponselnya berbunyi.

Tersangka. Jeonghan.

" _Yeoboseyo._ "

"Ah halo, Wonwoo- _ya_. Kau sedang apa?"

"Hidup."

"Oh. Mm.. hari ini, pukul delapan, aku dan Jihoon akan ke kafe dekat SMA S. Kalau kau ma–"

Belum selesai Jeonghan bicara, Wonwoo sudah menutup teleponnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Di sisi lain, di belahan bumi barat, Kim Mingyu masih betah tidur. Padahal waktu tersisa beberapa menit sebelum tugasnya dikumpulkan.

" _Hyung.._ Mingyu _hyung._ "

 _Ah.. apakah itu bidadari? Matanya, dengan tatapan yang tajam dan mengintimidasi, sangat indah. Vokalnya yang dalam, menggetarkan hatinya._

 _Mingyu mendekatinya._

 _Mencoba untuk menyentuhnya._

 _"_ _Mingyu oppa."_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar manis._

 _Mingyu perlahan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengusap pipi gadis didepannya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Pipi gadis itu merona._

 _Benar-benar.. cantik? Manis? Menawan?Tidak._

 _Sempurna._

 _Ya. Itu kata yang tepat._

 _Mingyu mengusap pipi gadis itu sangat lembut. Seolah pipinya adalah benda yang rapuh. Mingyu menarik dagu gadisnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka._

 _Semakin dekat.._

 _dan..._

PLAKK

"Mingyu _hyung_! Bangun! Kau mau laporanmu dapat nilai jelek huh? Aku tahu kau ini tipe orang perfeksionis untuk urusan nilai."

Mingyu segera bangun dan bersiap-siap dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika Jisoo sampai harus merasuki tetangganya untuk menamparnya hingga bangun.

Mingyu mempersiapkan dirinya secepat kilat dan Jisoo 'mengembalikan' tetangganya.

Jisoo, dalam wujud aslinya, menembus tembok samping apartemen tetangga dan sampai di dapur Mingyu.

"Kau masih punya waktu lima belas menit, _hyung_. Kalau kau melewati jalan dekat kompleks perumahan baru, akan sampai beberapa menit sebelum _deadline_."

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

Mingyu melesat ke _basement_ mengambil mobil. Jisoo hanya mengekor dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Mingyu memacu mobilnya menuju sekolah.

"Lebih cepat, _hyung._ "

"Ini batas kecepatan maksimum. Lebih dari ini kau ditilang dan akan lebih lama jika kau perlu disidang."

Sebenarnya Mingyu sangat ingin segera sampai di sekolah. Apalagi sekarang jalanan lumayan sepi.

"Kalau begitu kau akan ter–AH AKU INGAT!"

Jisoo yang tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Mingyu kaget dan hampir menabrak mobil lain.

"Apa kau perlu sampai berteriak?!"

" _I'm sorry, Bro._ Hehehe. Ada gang disamping _florist_ itu. Kalau tidak salah mengarah langsung ke parkiran."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai. Masih ada waktu lima menit. Mingyu langsung berlari ke Gedung B.

Mingyu berdiri menunggu di depan lift. Empat menit lagi.

TING!

"Kyaaa Mingyu!"

Sial. _Sasaeng fans._

Mingyu berlari menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai empat dimana kelasnya berada.

" _Sorry I'm la– te_ "

Mingyu menatap bangku-bangku yang ada dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kelasnya kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah seharusnya gurunya itu ada di kelas ini sekarang?

Matanya menangkap sesuatu di papan tulis.

' _Jika Anda merasa bertanggungjawab atas tugas yang telah saya berikan, harap datang ke Ruang Guru di Gedung A._

 _-Terlambat? Tidak ada toleransi'_

" _Seriously?_ Ada apa dengan hari ini?!" Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi.

Baru dua menit dia bernapas dan sekarang harus berlari lagi. Fantastis.

.

.

"Wow, kau terlambat beberapa detik." Guru itu menatapnya sinis dengan tangannya yang terlipat di dada.

Mingyu membungkuk hormat.

"Terlambat, seharusnya kau dapat nilai D, Tuan Kim."

Yang benar saja? Dirinya baru terlambat beberapa detik dan nilainya berkurang drastis. Mungkin Tuhan sedang memberinya cobaan.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum _cengengesan._

' _Mohon bantuan-Mu, Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir.'_

"Tapi.. melihat usahamu sepertinya akan kuberi nilai bagus. Tidakkah kau sadar keringatmu itu mengotori daftar nilaiku?"

"Maafkan saya," kata Mingyu lalu mundur satu langkah.

Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana bolpoin itu menoreh sudut kertas paling depan dari tugasnya.

Hasilnya.. C

Nilai terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Jadi kenapa kau terlambat?"

 _'_ _Itu karena kemarin aku dengan bodohnya mengikuti Jisoo sialan menemui mantan pacarnya, Jeon Wonwoo, sampai-sampai gadis itu mulai meracuni pikiranku semalaman dan aku tergila-gila padanya. Astaga apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, bodoh?'_

"Kemarin saya harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang lain sampai larut." Mingyu meringis.

"Ah, aku lupa kau bersekolah dua kali."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Ada secercah harapan, agar nilai tugasnya naik.

"Kau tidak akan menikmati liburanmu?"

Mingyu membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan _'The Most Hated Teacher'_ versi majalah sekolah.

Guru paling tegas, sangar, suka memberi tugas meresume materi satu semester, dan segala hal tidak menyenangkan lainnya. Yang tentu saja tidak akan memberi toleransi bila muridnya melanggar peraturan yang telah dia tetapkan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Triing..

"Selamat datang, Nona."

Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo.

"Satu i _ce cappucinno float_ dan _chocolate soufflé_."

Setelah memesan, Wonwoo memilih duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Dia terpaksa kesini karena tidak ingin diomeli ibunya –dan juga agak tertarik dengan kafe baru ini–

Wonwoo melirik jam yang bertengger diatas meja kasir. Jarumnya menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanannya datang bersamaan dengan pintu kafe yang kembali terbuka.

" _Lemon float_ dan _french fries."_

Wonwoo berusaha tidak memperhatikan orang itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh? Wonie?"

Orang itu langsung duduk di kursi didepannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum dan tangannya merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai.

Wonwoo tidak peduli.

"Hai, awal liburan ini kau sudah kemana saja?"

"..."

" _Cappucinno?_ Kau tidak bosan hm?"

" _Lemon float?_ Kau tidak bosan, Han?"

"Tidak hehehe. Ah ya, tadi Jihoon tiba-tiba sakit bulanan ditengah jalan. Jadi dia pulang dulu."

"Apakah berceceran? Dia mungkin akan diburu vampir karena meninggalkan jejak. Memangnya dia tidak menandai kalendernya?"

Jeonghan tergelak. Wonwoo memang tidak tahu tempat saat melayangkan candaan jorok dengannya.

"Masa suram sudah lewat, hm? Kau tampak baik."

"Jangan sebut 'merek' didepanku, dan jangan pernah membicarakan 'merek' itu."

"Ya, baiklah. Aku lega kau sudah baikan."

"Baik apanya? Aku kesini menghindari omelan ibuku dan Jungkook yang nakal itu."

"Memang Kookie kenapa?"

"Dia memukulku dengan gagang sapu."

Jeonghan meringis membayangkannya.

"Kau membalasnya?"

"Tentu saja. Saat itu aku sedang ingin meninju orang," kata Wonwoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yak! Dia masih kecil, bodoh. Pantas saja kau diomeli. Dasar tidak berperike-adik-kan."

"Biar saja."

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar gemas dengan sikap Wonwoo yang kasar.

Mereka berdua kini beralih menikmati menu yang dipesan dan membuat eksperimen aneh.

 _Chocolate soufflé_ dimakan bersama _french fries._ Lezat bagi Wonwoo, menjijikan bagi Jeonghan.

Ditengah eksperimen itu, Jihoon datang dan berlari kecil ke arah meja kasir. Setelah memesan, dia menghampiri temannya

"Hai."

"Hai, Jihoon." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Sudah diganti?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja. Menjijikan."

"Kau tidak meninggalkan jejak, kan? Kan gawat kalau diburu vampir. Aku masih ingin hidup, Ji."

"Kalian tadi membicarakan film _Twilight_?"

"Menontonnya saja tidak pernah," jawab Wonwoo.

Jihoon hanya menatap keduanya _blank_. Otaknya terlalu lambat tiap kali mencerna candaan dua orang didepannya ini.

"Jadi jejak apa maksudmu?"

"Jejak ini." Wonwoo kemudian menepuk pantat Jihoon.

"Yak! Berhentilah melontarkan candaan jorok yang tidak berkualitas seperti itu!"

Jeonghan tertawa keras dan Jihoon masih mencibir kesal.

Wonwoo tersenyum.

 _'_ _Ya. Memang lebih baik tidak menyebut merek. Lebih baik dilupakan. Jalani saja seperti biasanya.'_

 **To Be Continued...**

1\. Terimakasih untuk yang setia menunggui fic ini. Maaf lama tidak diupdate /bow /sungkemin satu"

2\. Aku sangat berterimakasih bagi yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

3\. Sebentar lagi Mingyu sama Wonwoo bakalan ketemu nih gyahaha xD /spoiler

4\. Q&A dibuka. Kalian bisa kepo"in Wonu sesuka hati. Tentang fic ini maupun tentang yang lain. Bebas bertanyalah pokoknya. Pertanyaan akan dijawab di chapter berikutnya =))

5\. Kritik dan saran juga boleh =D

 _And this story is for my beloved ex, Ming._

 _I don't know where he is. But I know he will read this chapter._

 _-Wonu_


	6. Lost and Found (1)

**_LIEBESTRAUM_**

* * *

 **Author:** riigumtanshua

 **Main Pairing:** Meanie. Slight! JiWon

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Note: Dalam cerita ini Mingyu lebih tua daripada cast lain kecuali Seungcheol. GS! For uke**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the story. I don't own the character.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Review anda menentukan masa depan fanfic ini. Sekian.**

 **CHAPTER 6 : Lost and Found (1)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ayo kita ke Busan!" teriak Jihoon senang.

"Eh?"

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan malah menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Uangku tidak cukup jika berlibur kesana, Jihoon-ah," jawab Jeonghan sambil tersenyum datar.

Mereka berdua kemudian menatap Wonwoo bersamaan.

Wonwoo angkat bahu.

"Aku ikut saja sih. Terserah."

"Ayolah. Kita hanya akan ke pantainya saja. Berkeliling lalu pulang. Lumayan kan?"

"Tetap saja. Uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli tiket. Itupun mungkin tidak bisa pulang."

" _Please~"_ Jihoon memohon.

Melihat dua orang didepannya tetap diam dan tampak tidak setuju, Jihoon mulai kesal.

"Yah kalian tidak seru." Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kira sekali bersin akan keluar uang milyaran?" Wonwoo benar-benar kesal.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat. Saat itu juga, sebuah bohlam imajiner muncul disamping kepala Jihoon.

"Bagaimana... kalau aku yang bayar?" tawar Jihoon.

"Yang benar?" Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Yah.. tidak semuanya sih."

Jihoon mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi bahu dengan telapak tangan menghadap kedepan.

"Aku bersumpah akan membelikan tiket berangkat dan pulang, ke Busan dan dari Busan, dan menanggung biaya transportasi selama di Busan untuk kedua gadis cantik, pandai, dan baik hati didepanku ini."

"Woah, kau yang terbaik, Jihoon-ah!" seru Jeonghan yang mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Jihoon.

"Kapan kita kesana?" ucap Wonwoo tak kalah semangat setelah mendengar isi sumpah Jihoon.

"Hari Rabu. Minggu depan."

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

 **(Jeonghan)**

Oi, apa saja yang kalian bawa untuk besok?

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jiwa dan raga :v

-.-.-.-

 **(Jeonghan)**

-_-"

-.-.-.-

 **(Jihoon)**

Empat set pakaian, makanan ringan, air minum, uang, sandal, sepatu, alat mandi, obat anti mabuk, kantong plastik, dan koper tentunya.

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

^dia mau berkemah ternyata :v

-.-.-.-

 **(Jihoon)**

Diam atau tiketmu kubatalkan, Jeon -_-

-.-.-.-

 **(Jeonghan)**

Terima kasih, Jihoonie =))

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Jihoonie jahat T^T

-.-.-.-

 **(Jeonghan)**

DIAMLAH JEON WONWOO!

-.-.-.-

 **(Jihoon)**

/bakar tiket Wonwoo :v

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Silahkan bakar. _Flashdisk_ -mu juga kubakar

-.-.-.-

 **(Jihoon)**

Astaga, kembalikan Jeon -! Tiketmu masih utuh!

-.-.-.-

 **(Jihoon)**

 _/Image received from Jihoon/_

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo )**

I LOVE YOU, JIHOONIE~ :-* 3 3

-.-.-.-

 **(Jihoon)**

JEON WONWOO! KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!

-.-.-.-

 **(Wonwoo)**

Mimpi indah~~

-.-.-.-

 **(Jeonghan)**

DIAMLAH KALIAN BERDUA! -_-

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka bertiga berangkat menuju Busan menggunakan transportasi kereta.

Wonwoo berulangkali memasang senyum idiot dan melihat ke sekeliling.

"Sehat?" tanya Jihoon yang menatapnya sinis.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum idiot lagi hingga kedua matanya hilang ditelan pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan sesenang ini hanya karena pertama kali naik kereta –pfft," ucap Jeonghan yang menahan tawanya.

Senyum Wonwoo kali ini benar-benar membuat tampangnya terlihat konyol.

"Tentu saja aku harus senang. Apalagi dibayari. Aku mencintaimu, Jerapah. Muahmuah."

Jihoon memukul lengan Wonwoo keras. Dia benar-benar jengkel. Mungkin ini adalah tahap dari fase bulanan Wonwoo.

Pada hari tertentu, ketika sedang mengalami PMS, biasanya Wonwoo akan menjadi seorang _moodbreaker_ profesional _._ Hal itu sangat menyebalkan.

Apalagi beberapa hari sebelumnya Wonwoo sangat pemurung. Teman-temannya sampai bingung memikirkan cara untuk membuat Wonwoo seperti biasanya. Sekarang? Jihoon bingung bagaimana cara mengembalikan _mood_ -nya.

Jihoon akhirnya memasangkan _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya, mendengarkan lagu dengan volume keras, dan menatap pemandangan diluar jendela.

Terimakasih untuk Jeonghan, karena mengajak Wonwoo untuk menemaninya ke toilet. Jihoon bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Mingyu kini sedang duduk terdiam di dalam mobil. Telunjuk kanannya diketuk-ketukan pada kemudi sedangkan ia melamunkan banyak hal.

* * *

 _'_ _Kemana aku akan liburan? Ke Washington? California?'_

 _'_ _Apakah nilai sastra di raporku nanti jelek?'_

 _'_ _Bagaimana jika benar tertulis C?Apa ayah akan marah?'_

 _'_ _Ah, tugasku di akademi... tinggal satu lembar lagi yang harus kuselesaikan.'_

 _'_ _Kalau tidak kukerjakan, apa dirijen akan memarahiku?'_

 _'_ _Apa aku perlu mengusir Jisoo? Dia menggangguku'_

 _'_ _Tapi, Jisoo sepertinya butuh pertolongan.'_

 _'_ _Soal apa? Soal Won–TIDAK! Berhenti memikirkan itu.'_

 _'_ _Hah, hidupku kenapa jadi susah seperti ini?'_

* * *

Mingyu menghela nafas kasar seraya menempelkan dahinya pada kemudi mobil.

Omong-omong, dimana Jisoo? Entahlah. Mingyu terlalu lelah. Mungkin saja Jisoo sedang berkeliaran mengganggu orang-orang.

Ketika sedang sibuk meratapi nasibnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi khasnya.

Mingyu merogoh isi tasnya dan sebuah panggilan masuk tampak dilayar.

* * *

[Angkat atau Mati]

* * *

" _Whaat_?!" Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Segera ia menerima panggilan itu.

" _Y-yes, Sir_?"

"..."

"Saya masih di sekolah."

"..."

"Sekarang? Ya saya bisa."

"..."

"Baiklah. Saya akan segera kesana."

Mingyu segera menyalakan mobil dan pergi melesat ke akademi.

 _Fyi,_ 'Angkat atau Mati' adalah nama kontak milik kepala sekolah di akademi musik yang dia ikuti.

Kenapa namanya seperti itu? Karena apapun yang dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolah selalu sangat penting dan menyangkut kelangsungan hidup Mingyu.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Jihoon terbangun saat Wonwoo sedang sibuk mengunyah _nougat_ kacangnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Menurutmu?"

Jihoon menggeliat menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada jendela tanpa menggunakan bantal adalah suatu pilihan yang buruk.

"Mau?" Wonwoo menawarkan permen dengan bungkus jingga pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Ya sudah."

"Oh ya, kau pernah ke Busan selain kali ini, Hoon?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon terus mengobrol. Menceritakan cerita lucu dan seram yang pernah dialami ataupun yang pernah didengar. Sedangkan Wonwoo baru saja tidur.

* * *

 _Kini Wonwoo dan Jisoo sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat pusat kota Changwon. Mereka berdua memakan jajanan pedagang kaki lima yang sudah dibeli._

 _"_ _Aku sangat senang kau mengajakku kencan hari ini, Jisoo-ya."_

 _"_ _Hm, tentu saja. Aku juga senang kau ada waktu longgar, sweetie~"_

 _Wajah Wonwoo memerah bak kepiting rebus karena panggilan sayang yang Jisoo ucapkan._

 _"_ _Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Soo."_

 _"_ _Berhenti apa berhenti? Kau suka kan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak."_

 _"_ _Haha, lihatlah wajahmu, Wonwoo-ya. Merah sekali. Seperti tomat busuk. Ups."_

 _"_ _Yak! Kau cari mati ya !?"_

 _Wonwoo meninju lengan Jisoo sangat keras. Walaupun perempuan, tenaganya benar-benar bukan main. Jisoo saja hampir jatuh dibuatnya._

 _Wonwoo mempercepat langkah kakinya. Meninggalkan Jisoo menuju sebuah bangku taman yang tersedia dan mendudukinya._

 _"_ _Pukulanmu benar-benar menyakitkan, Wonnie-ya."_

 _"_ _Terserah."_

 _Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya._

 _"_ _Merajuk hm?" ujar Jisoo sambil mencolek mesra dagu kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Tidak."_

 _Jisoo yang merasa gemas dengan Wonwoo, mencubit kedua pipi Wonwoo beberapa kali._

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang, aku tidak merajuk." Wonwoo balas menarik pipi Jisoo._

 _"_ _Imutnya kekasihku ini."_

 _Wonwoo hanya menampakkan cengiran khasnya pada Jisoo._

 _"_ _Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini temanku akan datang. Aku–"_

 _"_ _Kau punya teman?"_

 _Wonwoo tersenyum mengejek yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar dan kesal dari seorang Hong Jisoo. Wonwoo tertawa._

 _"_ _Oke oke lanjutkan ceritamu."_

 _"_ _Aku menyuruhnya datang kesini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai."_

 _"_ _Sungguh? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

 _"_ _Laki-laki. Ah! Itu dia!"_

 _Jisoo melambaikan tangannya tinggi dan orang itu juga melambaikan tangannya._

 _Wonwoo menelisik penampilan teman Jisoo. Cukup –ehm berkelas. Wonwoo tak habis pikir, kenapa hampir semua teman Jisoo itu modis sekali layaknya keturunan bangsawan. Bahkan Jisoo juga tampak seperti anak konglomerat._

 _Orang itu saat ini sudah berdiri dekat dengan mereka berdua. Dia sangat tinggi sampai Wonwoo perlu mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya._

 _"_ _How's life, Bro?" sapa Jisoo._

 _"_ _Good. I guess. Tugas-tugasku tambah banyak." Orang itu kemudian tertawa dan Jisoo juga. Wonwoo hanya menatap keduanya secara bergantian._

 _"_ _Ah aku hampir lupa. Wonwoo,.."_

 _Wonwoo reflek berdiri, firasatnya mengatakan jika Jisoo akan mengenalkannya._

 _"_ _...kenalkan. Ini temanku Kim Mingyu. Mingyu, ini kekasihku Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _Mingyu tersenyum hangat padanya. Satu tangannya terulur kedepan dan Wonwoo menjabatnya._

 _"_ _Mingyu."_

 _"_ _Wonwoo."_

 _Jisoo tersenyum senang melihatnnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo merasa kikuk. Dia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang asing dan tidak pandai memulai suatu percakapan._

 _"_ _Kami berpapasan dijalan saat aku tersesat. Dia menolongku dan sejak saat itu kami berteman. Omong-omong dia lebih tua dariku hahaha."_

 _"_ _Sombong sekali kau."_

 _"_ _Aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Wanna eat something?"_

 _"_ _Mm.. sup mungkin?"_

 _Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju sebuah kedai sup diseberang jalan. Wonwoo sibuk melempar-lempar sebuah kertas yang dia temukan di jalan tadi._

 _Angin berhembus meniup kertas itu hingga terbang jauh kedepan. Wonwoo mengejarnya dan akhinya mendapatkannya. Wonwoo membalikkan badannya._

 _"_ _Jangan sembarangan berlari. Setidaknya perhatikan sekitarmu dulu, Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu mengejarnya._

 _"_ _Nyatanya aku selamat saja."_

 _"_ _Kau ini. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan sup. Mau, kan?"_

 _"_ _Asal kau yang bayar aku mau."_

 _"_ _As your wish, Princess."_

 _Mereka berdua pun masuk ke kedai. Memesan makanan. Menikmati makanan dan juga mengobrol._

 _Benar-benar hari yang indah. Semua tampak sempurna. Wonwoo tersenyum._

 _Tunggu._

 _Ada yang janggal._

 _Jisoo..._

* * *

Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya berguncang.

"Jeon Wonwoo, bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Jeonghan.

"A-ah sudah sampai ya?"

Wonwoo segera mengemasi barang bawaannya dan mengikuti Jeonghan keluar dari kereta.

"Selamat datang di Busan."

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum senang.

Ketiga gadis itu berangkat menuju rumah sewaan yang sudah dipersiapkan Jihoon sebagai tempat mereka beristirahat.

Setelah selesai berdandan, mereka pergi berkeliling kota. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

Mereka membeli pernak-pernik lucu dan makanan yang mereka temui sepanjang jalan. Yah, tidak semua dibeli. Hanya yang menarik saja.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhinya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Pantai.

Wonwoo langsung melepas sepatunya dan membawanya berlari menuju air laut. Kakinya terasa dingin ketika ombak kecil menerjangnya.

Jihoon dan Jeonghan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka membuat istana pasir, menggambar diatas pasir, dan berfoto.

Merasa lelah, mereka bertiga pun duduk sambil menikmati makanan yang tadi mereka beli. Wonwoo senang bisa ke pantai dan merasa tenang dari gangguan adiknya.

Andai saja 'dia' masih disini, mungkin Wonwoo akan merasa sangat senang.

Mengingat 'dia' secara tidak sengaja mengingatkannya lagi pada mimpinya saat sedang tidur di kereta.

* * *

"Kim Mingyu!" teriak seseorang.

* * *

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mereka berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari tempat Wonwoo duduk.

Matanya menangkap pemandangan dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan saling melempar pasir, juga seorang wanita mengawasi mereka sambil tertawa senang.

Mingyu?! Kim Mingyu?! Bukankah itu nama teman 'dia' saat Wonwoo bermimpi tadi.

Wonwoo sadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ayo pulang, jelek!"

"Yak Jihoon! Jeonghan! Kalian akan kucincang!"

Wonwoo segera berlari mengejar keduanya. Yang tadi tidak usah dipikirkan. Di negara ini tidak hanya satu orang yang bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Kena kau!"

Wonwoo saat ini sedang menarik tangan Jihoon dan menggelitik pinggang teman mungilnya itu.

"Ampun, Wonwoo-ya. Kau gadis paling cantik, baik, dan rendah hati yang pernah kutemui!"

Wonwoo menghentikan aksinya. Ia lelah tertawa terus.

"Hei, mana jepit rambutmu?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Huh?" Jihoon menatap rambut Wonwoo.

"Iya, jepit rambutmu mana? Yang tadi kau beli dari penjual dipinggir jalan."

Wonwoo segera menyentuh rambutnya.

"Hilang! Padahalkan tinggal satu itu yang tersisa tadi. Kenapa bisa hilang? Pasti terjatuh saat berlari tadi."

Wonwoo berlari kembali ke tempat dia duduk tadi untuk mencari jepit rambut spesialnya.

Jihoon dan Jeonghan juga membantunya mencari. Namun tidak ada.

"Sudahlah, Wonwoo-ya. Nanti beli lagi. Sekarang kita pulang saja. Keretanya dua jam lagi."

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Mingyu sampai di akademi. Dia berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Mingyu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Mingyu membuka pintu itu perlahan. Jaga sikap. _Classy atittude._

" _Excuse me."_

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Tuan Kim."

"Ya, saya paham. Anda sudah mengatakannya tadi, _Sir._ "

"Aku memindahkanmu ke salah satu cabang akademi ini yang berada di Seoul. Mereka akan mengadakan konser beberapa bulan lagi. Aku pikir kau akan suka."

"Tapi, kenapa harus saya?"

"Disini kau hebat. Tapi akan lebih hebat lagi jika kau berada disana. Ditambah jadwal disana longgar. Kau akan lebih bisa menguasai lagu."

"Lalu, ayahku bagaimana?"

"Kami akan memberitahukan padanya dan meyakinkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Itu urusanmu. Aku hanya mengurusi hal yang berhubungan dengan akademi."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Q: Jisoo sampe kapan ngintilin Mingyu? (ngakak pas baca ini wkwk :v) / Jisoo gentayangan sampai kapan?

A: Sampai dia merasa lega/? (jawaban apa ini? :v)

Q: Konflik pas Mingyu deketin Wonwoo dan ada cowo jahat yang pengen deketin Wonwoo?

A: Hmm, sebenarnya tadi nda kepikiran bikin konflik gitu. Ada konflik tapi nda ada yang jahat sih. Dibikin greget" gimana gitu. Ya ntar dipertimbangin lagi dah :*

Q: Apa Mingyu bakal pindah sekolah?

A: Udah kejawab kan ya? xD

* * *

Hai hai~~ Udah update ciee. Tumben ga molor :v Lagi produktif nih. Chapter diatas itu percaya atau ga, ngetiknya cuma semalem haha :v

Thanks for review, read, fav, follownya :* Wonu sangat menghargai support dari kalian. Karena itu diusahain cepet update dan dibikin agak panjang chapternya =D

Bagi yang punya pertanyaan dan krisar, silahkan review ya?

Thanks a lot, buat yang nunggu dan selalu support fanfic ini :*

* * *

Love y'all

-Wonu


	7. Lost and Found (2)

_**LIEBESTRAUM**_

 **Author:** riigumtanshua

 **Main Pairing:** Meanie. Slight! JiWon

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Note: Dalam cerita ini Mingyu lebih tua daripada cast lain kecuali Seungcheol. GS! For uke**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the story. I don't own the character.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Review anda menentukan masa depan fanfic ini. Sekian.**

 **CHAPTER 6 : Lost and Found (2)**

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam lamanya, Mingyu berulangkali hanya _mengobrak-abrik_ lemari pakaiannya dan mengecek _e-mail._

Setelah itu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan memandangi isi lemarinya. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, Soo. Bisa tolong bantu aku memilih baju yang akan kubawa?"

"Memang kau akan kemana, _hyung_?" ucap Jisoo tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Korea."

"Utara atau selatan?" Jisoo masih setia memandangi benda persegi panjang didepannya.

"Selatan."

Sedetik kemudian, Jisoo mendekatkan dirinya dengan Mingyu.

" _Whaat_?! Serius, _hyung?!_ "

"Kalau aku membohongimu tidak ada untungnya juga, kan? Sekarang cepat bantu aku memilih baju."

"Oke oke."

Jisoo melihat lemari Mingyu yang terbuka. Lemarinya hampir penuh. Mulai dari pakaian maupun aksesoris kasual, modis, formal, semuanya ada. Hanya saja lebih banyak yang formal.

"Bawa saja pakaian kasual, _hyung._ Bawa juga mantel. Aku rasa disana udaranya sedang dingin."

"Aku tidak punya mantel. Pakaian itu warnanya juga sudah pudar termakan usia."

Termakan usia? Oh ayolah, Mingyu baru saja membelinya di _Barneys_ sebulan yang lalu dan warnanya pun masih bagus.

"Kalau begitu pergi ke _SoHo_ dan belilah pakaian baru," ucap Jisoo sambil memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan mengekor. Apalagi setelah tahu _hyung_ akan ke Korea."

Mingyu menatap Jisoo tajam. Jisoo hanya diam menatap Mingyu dan Mingyu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa?" Jisoo menoleh kebelakang berulang kali.

Namun, Mingyu tetap menatapnya tajam seolah dengan tatapannya itu dia bisa menghanguskan Jisoo hingga tak tersisa sampai akhirnya Jisoo peka.

"Oh tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak menghasut siapapun di akademi. Sungguh. Walaupun nyatanya aku ingin kau ke Korea. "

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku bersumpah, _hyung_."

.

BRAKK

.

"Kim Mingyu!" seorang pemuda bermata sipit berlari menghampiri Mingyu.

Mingyu dan Jisoo menoleh menatap pintu bersamaan.

Hoshi memegang bahu Mingyu dan mengumpulkan tenaganya terlebih dahulu.

"KenapakautidakbilangkalaukauakanpindahkeKorea?" Hoshi mengatakannya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Soon."

Hoshi menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Halaman gosip majalah sekolah memiliki _headline_ tentang _'Big Man on Campus'_ akan pindah ke Korea."

"Ya, memang benar."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus, Kwon."

"Ayolah, Ming. Kau tahu kan? Aku rindu dengan ayah dan ibuku. Kau juga tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri jika sewaktu-waktu dikejar _fangirl_."

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan yang dibuat Hoshi dengan otaknya yang payah dalam hal beralasan.

"Aku bisa jaga diri, Soon."

"Maksudku kau tidak bisa mengusir mereka karena kau takut mereka sakit hati."

Mingyu mengambil kunci mobilnya. Kemudian merapikan rambutnya sebentar didepan cermin.

"Baiklah, kau ikut. Sekarang temani aku berbelanja."

" _Okay!_ "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di _SoHo_ –singkatan dari South of Houston– sebuah daerah di Manhattan yang penuh dengan tempat berbelanja pakaian model terbaru.

Mingyu memandangi sejenak suasana di daerah itu.

"Tidak biasanya, Ming." Hoshi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat yakin kalau _Barneys_ buka sepanjang hari."

"Kalau bukan karena terpaksa, tentu aku lebih memilih ke _Barneys_. Ini untuk penghematan."

Sebenarnya dia sudah bosan ke _Barneys_. Pakaian mahal dan barang-barang mewah yang ada disana sekarang terasa tidak menarik. Juga dengan membeli pakaian baru dalam jumlah banyak disana, hanya akan membuat buku rekeningnya terlihat mencurigakan di mata ayahnya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan pakaian disini murahan untukmu, kan?" tanya Hoshi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak. Aku melihat _James Perse_ di toko itu."

"Dasar."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke toko pertama, kedua, dan begitu seterusnya. Mingyu membawa dua tas belanja besar dan Hoshi membawa satu.

Hoshi berhenti saat melihat tiga orang gadis berjalan kearahnya.

"Ming, bisakah kita segera pergi saja? Dia disini."

"Siapa?"

"Fieldcrest. Dia terus saja memaksaku untuk berkencan dengannya."

"Kukira kau pandai menolak ajakan seperti itu hahaha." Mingyu tertawa untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengannya."

"Bukan urusanku, kan?"

"Ayolah. Dia memerasku minggu kemarin. Bahkan dia sampai mengajakku ke Marni hanya untuk membeli _evening gawn._ Aku jadi tidak punya uang untuk membeli baju. Kau tidak lihat pakaianku? Ini pakaian yang kubeli dua bulan yang lalu."

Oke. Sepertinya mereka berdua punya penyakit _shopaholic_. Terbukti dengan kebiasaan mereka belanja barang baru setiap bulan.

"Marni? Aku kira wanita lebih suka memesan pada _Stella_. Chan sangat menyukai _Stella_."

"Kumohon, Ming. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Setelah memohon sambil bertekuk lutut pada Mingyu berulang kali, mereka pun pulang.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mingyu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Tidak. Dia tidak sedang mencari barang yang tersembunyi. Dia hanya sedang berpikir tentang masa depannya saat di Korea nanti.

Mingyu menggapai ponselnya yang tadi dia lemparkan dan bersarang dibawah bantal. Tampak satu notifikasi _e-mail._ Baru saja dia membukanya, sebuah pesan muncul pada layar.

 **From : Hoshi**

 **Wyd? Dimana?**

Mingyu membalas pesannya malas.

 **To : Hoshi**

 **Bernapas di kamar.**

 **..**

 **From : Hoshi**

 **Wilson mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk kita. Jam 8 malam di** _ **penthouse**_ **-nya. Bisa kita berangkat bersama? Kau punya makanan di tempatmu?**

Yang Mingyu tahu soal keluarga Wilson adalah mereka boros, egois, dan kikir. Mereka tidak mungkin mengadakan pesta untuk orang lain tanpa maksud dan tujuan tertentu. Apalagi di _penthouse_ –yang katanya– super mewah.

 **To : Hoshi**

 _ **Okay, I'll drive.**_ **Ada beberapa kue dan makanan kecil di kulkas. Sisa yang diloker tadi pagi.**

Sisa yang berkelas.

Gara-gara _headline_ mading, majalah, dan _website_ sekolah yang mengatakan dirinya akan pindah. Lokernya mendadak penuh dengan segala jenis _cake_ dan cokelat, diikuti dengan kartu ucapan berisi kekecewaan dan kesedihan karena Mingyu akan pindah.

Ada juga ungkapan penuh kebahagiaan karena mereka yang kalah dengan Mingyu, dalam waktu dekat pamornya akan meningkat.

Mingyu ingat dia mendapat _e-mail_.

Dari ayahnya.

 **CEO Kim**

 **Baru saja mentormu di akademi mengirim e-mail padaku. Kau boleh ke Korea. Tiketnya sudah ayah belikan sekalian dengan Soonyoung. Dia harus ikut denganmu. Soal sekolahmu ayah sedang mengurusnya.**

"Woah, hebat. Dia bahkan tidak mendiskusikannya dulu."

 **Boleh kutahu tiket kemana? Lalu aku akan bersekolah dimana?**

 **...**

 **CEO Kim**

 **Seoul.**

Hanya dibalas 'Seoul'? Itu berarti dia akan langsung menuju Seoul dan bersekolah disana? Mingyu tahu cabang akademi-nya ada di Seoul. Tapi kan... ah sudahlah, Mingyu tak pernah bisa memahami pikiran ayahnya.

 **Bolehkah aku memilih? Aku rasa aku perlu fokus latihan untuk konser nanti. Bersekolah di Seoul mungkin akan menyita waktu latihanku. Lagipula jika aku mengutamakan akademi, aku akan jarang masuk sekolah. Aku juga rindu pada ibu dan Chan-ie. Bisakah aku mengunjungi mereka dulu?**

Sudah hampir lima tahun Mingyu hidup di New York bersama teman setianya. Terpisah dari ibu dan Chan kesayangannya yang ada di Korea.

Sebenarnya dia lebih lama sudah tidak bertatap muka dengan ayahnya. Mingyu beranggapan kalau ayahnya itu gila kerja. Apapun keputusan ayahnya harus dia turuti. Walaupun Mingyu tahu kalau terkadang keputusan itu dibuat ayahnya asal-asalan karena repot mengurusi pekerjaan.

Sebagian orang mungkin berpikir kalau Mingyu itu diperalat, dikekang, dipaksa, ditelantarkan, dan segala hal tidak mengenakkan tentang hubungan ayah dan anak. Namun, Mingyu itu memiliki pola pikir yang sama dengan ibunya. Mingyu pikir kalau apa yang ayahnya putuskan adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya jika dia sekarang ingin membuat keputusan sendiri, bukan? Selama ini dia sudah selalu menuruti ayahnya.

 **CEO Kim**

 **Dimana?**

Mingyu sudah memikirkannya berulangkali. Bahkan, rasanya seperti tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya.

Dia sudah membuat beberapa kemungkinan dan hasilnya adalah Mingyu yakin sembilan puluh persen bahwa ayahnya tidak akan setuju. Sedangkan sepuluh persennya, dia hanya yakin kalau alasan yang dia sampaikan pada ayahnya cukup meyakinkan.

Kemudian soal Jisoo, Mingyu yakin Jisoo datang kepadanya bukan tanpa alasan. Jisoo terlihat selalu memikirkan sesuatu. Jika Mingyu benar, hal yang dipikirkan Jisoo adalah Wonwoo.

Mingyu harap, apa yang dia putuskan benar.

 **Changwon. Itu bukanlah kota besar tapi tidak terlalu kecil juga. Aku bertanya pada temanku yang bersekolah di SMA A, jam sekolah dan tugasnya tidak terlalu sibuk. Jadi, waktuku berlatih bisa lebih banyak. Lalu soal tiket pesawatnya, aku boleh mengunjungi ibu?**

Cukup lama ayahnya tidak membalas _e-mail_ darinya. Antara sibuk bekerja atau tidak mengijinkan Mingyu memilih keputusannya sendiri. Namun, sesaat kemudian ayahnya membalas.

 **Tiketnya sudah kupesankan. Kau sekelas dengan Soonyoung. Uang tambahan sudah masuk ke rekeningmu. Silahkan bersenang-senang dengan ibumu dan Chan. Salam untuk mereka.**

Pintu apartemennya diketuk. Mingyu berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tampak seorang dengan mata segaris di depannya.

"Halo, Ming." Hoshi menampakkan deretan giginya sambil memberi sinyal 'mana jatah kue-ku' pada Mingyu.

"Halo juga, Soon. Ayo kuantar kembali ke apartemenmu."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan kue dan pesta Wilson?"

"Ayahku sudah memesankan tiket pesawat untuk kita pukul delapan malam ini. Kau harus segera berkemas."

Mingyu menarik kerah baju Hoshi dibagian belakang. Sedangkan yang diseret pasrah menerima nasib bahwa dia tidak bisa bertemu kue-kue yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Terima saja, atau kita tidak mengunjungi ayah dan ibumu."

Ketika mereka berdua masih dalam skenario 'penarikan paksa', Jisoo menemui Mingyu dan mengikutinya.

"Psst, _hyung,_ " ucap Jisoo yang kemudian hanya dibalas tatapan oleh Mingyu.

"Aku sarankan– maksudku aku melarangmu untuk datang ke pesta Wilson."

"Kenapa?" Mingyu membalasnya tanpa suara.

"Mereka tadi menyiapkan beberapa botol alkohol. Sepertinya itu akan menjadi pesta yang liar."

Mingyu sudah menduganya. Wilson tidak mungkin mengadakan pesta untuk orang lain jika bukan karena ada sesuatu atau akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku menolongmu."

Jisoo diam ditempat. Memikirkan perkataan Mingyu.

Mingyu segera membuka pintu apartemen Hoshi dan mendorong pemuda bermata sipit itu ke dalam apartemen.

"Kau punya waktu tiga puluh menit, Soon."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku atau ayahmu murka tahu kau tidak jadi berangkat ke Korea."

Mingyu terpaksa menerima ancaman Hoshi untuk membantu berkemas. Mingyu menengok ke arah Jisoo. Dia tertawa kecil saat tahu Jisoo memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Maksudmu kau.." Jisoo menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ingin Mingyu sendiri yang mengatakan maksudnya.

"Ya, benar. Aku akan membantumu. Karena... kau tahu? Aku suka."

..

..

To Be Continued

Next Chapter : Lost and Found (3-End)

99% Mingyu ketemu Wonwoo

 **Pearl Metal Gold** :

Btw itu jepetnya wonwoo apa diambil jisoo? Jisoo diam2 berteleportasi ke korya ke busan buat ambil jepet wonu? Tp untuk apa? Dikasi ke mingyu? Trs itu yg kasih wonu mimpi peri jisoo ya? Hehe

 **Jawab:**

Diambil Jisoo gak ya? Tunggu chapter depan :D Iya itu mimpinya yang ngasih si Jisoo (duh baper :")) )

...

 **saymyname (A/N)**

kenapa wonwoo sama mingyu saling mimpiin satu sama lain? ulah jisoo kah?

 **Jawab:**

Jisoo emang gitu. Suka bikin ulah xD

Hai hai~~ Maaf karena sangat sangat sangat terlambat T-T sering nge _stuck_ soalnya T-T

Semoga aja diberi pencerahan kedepannya. Juga tugas-tugas yang numpuk semoga cepet selesai :"v

Aku gak nyangka **Pearl Metal Gold** nungguin fic ini padahal mau hilang dari dunia per-ff-an :) Makasih ya :* Chuu~

Thanks a lot, buat yang nunggu dan selalu support fanfic ini :* Sekali lagi, maaf karena lama _update-_ nya :")

Love y'all

-Wonu


End file.
